Elsarella (1950)
Davidchannel's movie-spoof of Disney's 1950 film Cinderella. Cast: *Cinderella - Elsa (Frozen) *Prince Charming - Jack Frost (The Rise of the Guardians) *The Fairy Goodmother - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio; 1940) *Jaq - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Gus - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Lady Tremaine - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Lucifer - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *The King - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Grand Duke - Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess; 1994) *Anastasia Tremaine - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Drizella Tremaine - Lady Caine (Tangled: The Series) *Bruno - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Major - Grand Chawnee (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mary - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Perla - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Suzy - Cholena (An American Tail IV: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Bert - Eckhart *Mert - Tuffy Mouse (Tom & Jerry) *Luke - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom & Jerry Kids) *Cinderella's Father - Agnarr (Frozen) *The Footman - Chamberlain (The Swan Princess; 1994) Other casts: *Young Cinderella - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Young Anastasia Tremaine - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Drizella Tremaine - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Mice - Teresa, Martin, Cynthia, Timmy (The Secret of NIMH), Morty, Ferdie, Millie (Mickey's Christmas Carol), Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail) etc. *The Birds - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1937; Bambi; Lady and the Tramp 1955; Sleeping Beauty 1959; Beauty and the Beast 1991) etc. *The Chickens - Chickens (Lady and the Tramp 1955; The Fox and the Hound; Mulan 1998) etc. *The Mice as Horses - Samson (Sleeping Beauty; 1959), Phillippe (Beauty and the Beast; 1991), Khan (Mulan; 1998), Maximus (Tangled) etc. *Major as The Coachman - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Bruno as The Footman - Minstrel (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *The Guards - Royal Guards (Tangled) Scenes Index: # Elsarella (1950) Part 1 - Opening Credits/'Once Upon a Time' # Elsarella (1950) Part 2 - "A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes" # Elsarella (1950) Part 3 - New Mouse in the House/Dragon # Elsarella (1950) Part 4 - Dragon Picks Up Copper # Elsarella (1950) Part 5 - Dragon Tries to Get Fievel # Elsarella (1950) Part 6 - Elsa and Mother Gothel's Conversation # Elsarella (1950) Part 7 - Stoick's Problems # Elsarella (1950) Part 8 - "Sing, Sweet Nightingale"/A Message from King Stoick # Elsarella (1950) Part 9 - The Work Song # Elsarella (1950) Part 10 - Stealing # Elsarella (1950) Part 11 - Elsa's Surprise # Elsarella (1950) Part 12 - Blue Fairy/"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" # Elsarella (1950) Part 13 - "So This is Love" # Elsarella (1950) Part 14 - Stoick and Roger's Conversation # Elsarella (1950) Part 15 - Gothel's Important News # Elsarella (1950) Part 16 - Tony and Fievel gets the Key # Elsarella (1950) Part 17 - Dragon Attacks! # Elsarella (1950) Part 18 - "A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes (Finale)" # Elsarella (1950) Part 18 - End Credits ("A Dream is a Wish your Heart Makes (Kimberley Locke)") Movie Used: * Cinderella (1950) Movies/TV Shows Used: * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever * Rise of the Guardians * Pinocchio (1940) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail III: The Treasure of the Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Tangled * Tangled: The Series * Tangled Ever After * The Secret of NIMH * Dreamworks' Dragons * The Swan Princess Franchise * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Eckhart * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Adventures of Tom and Jerry * Tom & Jerry Kids * Frozen * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Powerpuff Girls * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Bambi * Bambi 2 * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Mulan (1998) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Gallery: Snow queen elsa in frozen-wide.jpg|Elsa as Cinderella Jack-frost-rise-of-the-guardians-84.1.jpg|Jack Frost as Prince Charming Blue Fairy in Pinocchio.jpg|Blue Fairy as Fairy Goodmother Tony Toponi in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tony Toponi as Jaq Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Gus Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Lady Tremaine Dragon the Cat.jpg|Dragon the Cat as Lucifer Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as the King LordRogers1.png|Lord Rogers as The Grand Duke Rapunzel (Tangled).jpg|Rapunzel as Anastasia Tremaine Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine as Drizella Tremaine Mr Copper as an Adult.jpg|Adult Copper as Bruno Grand Chawnee.png|Grand Chawnee as Major Tanya Mousekewitz-0.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Mary Olivia-Great-Mouse-Dectective-Bow-Tie.png|Olivia Flaversham as Perla Cholena-0.jpg|Cholena as Suzy Eckhart the Mouse.jpg|Eckhart as Bert TuffyNew.png|Tuffy Mouse as Mert Jerry in Tom and Jerry Kids.jpg|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Luke Profile_-_King_Agnarr.jpg|King Agnarr as Cinderella's Father Chamberlain.jpg|Chamberlain as The Footman Elsa-young-frozen-8 1.jpg|Young Elsa as Young Cinderella Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-4024.jpg|Darla Dimple as Young Anastasia Tremaine Princess-pic.png|Princess Morbucks as Young Drizella Tremaine Teresa, Martin, and Cynthia.jpg|Teresa, Martin, and Cynthia Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy Mickeys_christmas_carol_11large.jpg|Morty, Ferdie, Millie Yasha_Mousekewitz.jpg|and Yasha Mousekewitz as The Mice Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as Major as The Coachman Jester.jpg|Minstrel as Bruno as The Footman Tangled guards.jpeg|Royal Guards as The Guards See Also: * Elsarella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies Category:Elsarella Trilogy